


At Last

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is Deborah Kiang's Man of Honor at her wedding, trying to make sure everything is perfect - while Deborah tries to set David up with Evan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Written for clwilson2006's awesome prompt in comment_fic: SGA, Lorne(/Parrish), Dress Blues

Weddings were _always_ a good day on Atlantis; a day where there were no Wraith, no worrying about the Genii, and where Augustus Kolya was finally dead. It's as if the entire universe sat still for a moment, in awe of the commitment of two people coming together to declare their love.

Deborah Kiang's wedding was no different. Though the Fall days on Atlantis were usually wet and windy, that morning the sun arose high, chasing away the clouds and bathing Atlantis in a multitude of colors through the decorated glass. And while the temperature dropped, the setting couldn't have been more perfect. With a few words, Doctor Elizabeth Weir had joined Deborah and Sergeant Robert McClure together, the crowd erupting in cheers as the happy couple kissed, sealing their vows.

David Parrish, Deborah's Man of Honor, saw to all of the details of the day, making sure it was _perfect_. And even though the vows had been exchanged, his work in the elaborately decorated hall where they were having the reception seemed never-ending. David was working so much, Deborah was afraid that he was going to miss all of the fun. " _David_ ," she says, pulling him close.

"What do you need, love?" David asks as he helps straighten out her gown's train before kissing her on the cheek.

"I'd _love it_ if you would sit down for a minute. Seriously," she sighs. "You've been going non-stop for the last four hours. Take a break!"

"Oh, but there's-"

" _Sit_!" Deborah commands, David sitting obediently a second later. She reaches over, grabbing a glass of champagne from the buffet table. "Drink this," she says, David almost balking until she gives him _the look_. As David starts to sip, she says, "That's better. So how 'bout all these men?" following up her observation with an elbow to David's shoulder.

" _Deb_..." David starts.

"I know, I know," she argues back. "You only have eyes for-" She spots someone entering the room, then turns to David and smiles. "And speak of the devil!"

David follows Deborah's eyes to the front of the elaboratly decorated room, spotting Major Evan Lorne. The man offers a wave, then strides up, pulling the new bride into an embrace. "Congratulations," Lorne says as he hugs Deborah and places a chaste kiss on her cheek before turning to Parrish, smiling as he says, "David..."

"Major-" David starts, then stops himself. " _Evan_ ," he says. "I'm glad you could make it." David looks Evan up and down, appreciating the view of Major Evan Lorne in full dress blues, Evan catching him mid-ogle.

"You _know_ ," Deborah starts as she gestures to her Man of Honor's lapel, "David created this rose - a brand new species - _just_ for the wedding." Locking eyes with a rapidly-blushing David Parrish, she adds, "Didn't you, _David_?"

"It's beautiful," Evan says as he takes in the sight of the rose; snow-white colored petals tipped with the _perfect_ shade of blue that David had meticulously crafted to match the color of Evan's eyes - though he'd only told Deborah that. "May I?" Evan asks.

David nods, Lorne leaning in to sniff the rose clipped to his charcoal suit jacket's lapel as Deborah Kiang squeezes his arm and slowly retreats. "What did you name it again, David?" she asks, voice light and playful as she continues to walk away.

Lorne finishes smelling the rose but stays close to David's side, staring up into the man's eyes. "What _did_ you name it?" he asks, voice quiet.

"Umm," David falters. "Rosa Oculas Evanus," David whispers.

Evan smiles. "It _does_ match my eyes pretty well," he says. Evan reaches up, gently grabbing David's elbow. "Would you like to..." he offers, gesturing to the dance floor where couples were swaying to the slow, sensuous voice of Etta James.

David returns the smile, then finishes his glass of champagne. He sets the glass on the table, then reaches down to capture Evan's hand within his own. "I'd love to."


End file.
